Newtmas - czyli o skutkach
by Amex
Summary: ...jedzenia dżemu truskawkowego w miejscach publicznych. Newt to uzależniony od dżemu truskawkowego nastolatek który poznaje Thomasa. Thomas to z kolei chłopak którego nikt nie zauważa. Jak potoczy się ta jakże dramatyczna historia? Moim zdaniem opowiadanie nie powinno zostać wstawione ale KTOŚ nalegał. Może brakować przecinków. Opinie i krytyka mile widziane.
1. Prolog

Newtmas - czyli o skutkach jedzenia dżemu truskawkowego w miejscach publicznych

Prolog.

Newt wstał wcześnie rano. Tak koło 6:30. Czyli jak zawsze. Ta godzina była stałą w jego życiu (tak jak dżem truskawkowy).  
Newt jak codziennie rano poszedł wziąć (z piwnicy oczywiście) prysznic.  
Potem z ręcznikiem przepasanym na biodrach ( bo przecież tak wygląda lepiej) pohasał zrobic sobie śniadanie.  
Z momentem otworzenia lodówki jego życie straciło sens.

I w tej chwili cała okolica usłyszała głos człowieka obdzieranego ze skóry. Znaczy nikt nikogo nie obdzierał ale dźwięki można było porównać.

Newt siedział skulony w kącie kuchni kiwając się do przodu i do tyłu, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o końcu świata. W tym czasie do kuchni zeszła jego matka. Wspaniała kobieta doprawdy. Posiadała długie do pasa włosy w kolorze dojrzałej pszenicy mieniącej się w słońcu, które okalały jej cudną twarz bez ani jednej skazy (bądź zmarszczki. Co kto lubi).  
Długo jeszcze moglibyśmy wymieniać jej zalety ( bo wad przecież nie mogła mieć) ale nie o tym ta opowieść. Natalie widząc stan syna szybko przeanalizowała stan lodówki. W końcu powód takiej depresji u jej syna może być tylko jeden.

Brak dżemu truskawkowego.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział dedykuję tej podłej lamie która pomagała mi to pisać i  
Mod która jest na tyle leniwa, że nie założy konta i nie skomentuje ale na tyle produktywna, że  
kopnęła mnie w dupę i kazała pisać. Serdeczne dzięki.

* * *

Zanim rozpoczniecie pisać uprzedzam, że żaden słoik dżemu nie stracił życia ani nie został uszkodzony w żaden sposób w trakcie pisania tego opowiadania.  
Rozdział krótki ale zawsze.  
Dziękuję za uwagę.  
Rozpoczynamy.

* * *

Rozdział 1 - czyli jak spowodować (prawie)nieszkodliwa stłuczkę i poznać nowych znajomych.

Thomas poszedł na zakupy. Nie z własnej woli oczywiście ,bo za tym wszystkim czaił się jego ojciec. Niby nic ale zakupy zrobić trzeba. No więc nasza postać zerknęła szybko na listę kierując się w stronę najbliższego marketu (Kaufland albo Edeka co kto woli) z zamiarem zakupu produktów spożywczych.

#zmianaosobytakfajnażeoluju

Newt nasz super blondyn zaraz po tym jak jego matka go otrząsnęła z szoku ubrał się, wziął pieniądze ( załóżmy, że około 6 dyszek) i wybiegł do sklepu.  
Teraz najważniejszy był dżem. I bułki do dżemu.  
Gdy w końcu dotarł do wymarzonego sklepu porwał koszyk i popędził na dział z dżemami.  
Po drodzę zachaczył o pieczywo pakując ok. 20 bułek.  
Gdy wreszcie skończył pakować słoiki (z dżemem oczywiście) na dział z przetworami wpakował się chłopak w wieku Newta. Może trochę młodszy.  
Bo przecież Newt nie może zapytać wprost ile ten chłopak ma lat. To byłoby co najmniej dziwne. Więc dalej dokładał dżem do koszyka podpatrując jego brązowe włosy (cudne były wiec Newt czuł się całkiem usprawiedliwiony) gdy nagle ktoś wjechał w jego koszyk powodując upadek esencji życia Newta na podłogę. W tym momencie cud-włosy chłopak widząc co upadło na ziemię (zaraz po ogarnęciu swojej cud brąz czupryny) pomógł zbierać słoiki z jakże cudowną zawartością. Nagle Newt obejrzał się i spostrzegł, że w tym chłopaku jest coś wyjątkowego.  
Ale zaraz!  
To jest Thomas. Ten Thomas, który grał postać Stilesa w Teen Wolf!  
 **TEN!**  
Newt aż, zapomniał z wrażenia nakrzyczeć na ktośka który wjechał w jego koszyk. A było o co krzyczeć bo przecież co by się stało gdyby słoiki się stłukły?  
-Och dzięki ci wybawco! Nawet nie wiesz ile te słoiki dla mnie znaczą, one są więcej warte niż całe moje życie! - rzekł urzeczony cud - włosami chłopaka Newt.  
-Dla mnie tak samo ważne jest masło orzechowe. I ja naprawdę rozumiem takich ludzi. - W tym momencie Newt poczuł, że ma nowego przyjaciela.  
Newt słysząc to uśmiechnię jak najpiękniej umiał (niestety jego uśmiech wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zgwałcić 10 małych chłopców, ale Thomasowi to nie przeszkadzało). Thomas odwzajemnił to swoim słodkim uśmieszkim i po pozbieraniu słoików z jakże piękną zawartością jaką jest miłość Newta czyli dżem truskawkowy jakby ktoś nie wiedział pochasali niczym jednorożce na tęczy w strone kasy, aby Newt móg zaspokoić swoją potrzebę zjedzenia dżemu.

#zmianaosobytakfajnażeoluju

Thomas pohasał chybkim tempem w stronę swojego miejsca zamieszkania z dala od tego dżemowego psychola. To nie tak, że był brzydki bo ten psychol przystojny był. Tylko ta jego miłość do dżemu. To chore a Thomas nie zamierzał się z kims takim zadawać nawet jeśli to miało oznaczać, że ktoś zacznie go zauważać. Przecież nie ma szansy, że go ponownie spotka.

 _Prawda?_

I to nie chodziło o jego wygląd. Miał pięknie złote blond włosy które odbijały wszytskie kolory tęczy w słońcu. Thomas był pewien, że w świetle księżyca wyglądały jeszcze piękniej. Wspominając za to uśmiech nieznajomego blondyna ,chłopak był pewien, że nie odnalazł by słów mogących oddać jego wspaniałość chciaż to nic w porównaniu z jego oczami.  
Jego oczy wyrażały wincej słów niż Merci i Rafaello razem wzięte.  
Jego oczy wyglądały jak rozpuszczona mleczna czekolada z kolorową posypką.  
Jego oczy miały wygląd kanapki z masłem orzechowym i dżemem truskawkowym.

 **JEGO** oczy... nie dobra nie powinien tak myśleć. W końcu nie wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

 _Prawda?_

Tak jak w przypadek. Nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek zatem to, że go poznał to było przeznaczeniem a, więc jest duże prawdopodobieństwo ,że go spotka ponownie.  
A tego byśmy nie chcieli. (Nie no żart. Chciał. Bardzo chciał)  
Thomas spojrzał na scenariusz. W końcu grał w serialu. Co prawda nie przynosiło mu to sławy ani ogromu pieniędzy ale wystarczająco aby nie musiał prosić rodziców. A miał o co. Na przykład o mamonę na masło orzechowe. W końcu samo się nie kupi i nie zje.  
Zatem logiczne było gdy po wspominaniu urody nieznajomego blondyna zaatakował słoik masła orzechowego. Z jego nieodłączną ulubioną łyżeczką. W końcu nałóg nałogiem ale nie zacznie wyjadać masła palcami. Ponoć ma swoje zasady. Znaczy miał ale to, że żadko się do nich stosował jakoś nie było ważne. Ważniejesze jest masło orzechowe. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. aby odpędzić złe myśli Thomas postanowił zajrzeć na Facebooka. Bo może.  
I zamarł z łyżeczką pełną masła orzechowego w połowie drogi do ust.  
I zobaczył coś co prawie zniszczyło mu życie.  
Ten blondyn ze sklepu był znajomym jego znajomego.  
To oznacza rychły koniec żywotu naszego wspaniałego, cud - brąz włosego bohatera.  
Na szczęście pojawiło się wybawienie. W postaci innego znajomego oczywiście. Ktory na nieszczęście był poetą co niestety mu nie wychodziło.  
Ale Thomas i tak go lubił choc czasem miał wrażenie, że poeta chce go zgwałcić.  
Najlepiej w ciemnym ciemnym lesie.

* * *

 _ **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**_


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział późno bo późno ale jest. I mam nadzieję, że ktoś to jednak czyta.

* * *

Rozdział 2 - jesteśmy na planie filmowym czyli jak skutecznie zacząć karierę w telewizji.

 _Na górze dżem  
_ _Na dole bułka  
_ _Newt woli dżem  
_ _A ja kocham ten  
_ _Angielski chleb._ \- by poet.

* * *

Thomas był na swoim planie filmowym. I się z tego nie cieszył. Bo tak jakby nie mieli masła orzechowego, i wygodnych krzesełek, i ładnych krzesełek, ani przystojnych blondynów za kamerami. No bo skąd by tu wzięli jakiegoś przystojnego Norwega na przykład? No niby mogliby jakiegoś zatrudnić ale kto by się zgodził pracować za taką kasę?! No Thomas by się zgodził. Bo piniędzy potrzebował. No dobra nie potrzebował. Po prostu rodzice kazali mu znaleźć jakieś zajęcia pozaszkolne i akurat napatoczył się na casting. I to koniec historii.  
Dobra bo odchodzimy od tematu.  
Thomas właśnie schodził z planu gdy ktoś zatarasował mu drogę. Jego manager.  
O nie. To nie tak, że Thomas go nie lubił, on po prostu twierdził, że Antonio (bo tak zwał się manager) nie poznał się na jego talencie aktorskim.  
-Thomas załatwiłem ci spotkanie z wywiadem!  
-Dobra w czym problem?- Bo przecie to nie możliwe żeby Antonio załatwił coś bez interesującego.  
-No wiesz. W szkole. Takiej małej.

#zmianaosobytakfajnażeoluju

Newt hasał do szkoły. Oczywiście z zapasem bułek z dżemem. Truskawkowym.  
W drodze do budynku skakał. Tak normalnie podskakiwał. Aż w końcu zgodnie z przysłowiem "Gdyby kózka nie skakała..." Tak. Newt złamał nogę. I nie dotarł do szkoły. Jakiś miły pan zawiózł go do szpitala skąd dopiero zadzwonił do matki.  
Był zły. Bardzo zły. Właśnie dziś w szkole miało być spotkanie z Thomasem.  
 **TYM** Thomasem. Z Teen Wolfa.  
A on jak ostatnia sierota złamał nogę i nie dość, że kilka tygodni będzie siedział w domu bo mu matka nie pozwoli wyjść to jeszcze nie spotka znowu swojego (prawie) ulubionego aktora! Nie zdobędzie autografu. Nie porozmawia. Nic nie zrobi. To wszystko wina Kamyczków i Gałązek. Zwalmy to na naturę. A nie na hasanie Newta. Ale co się stało to się nie odstanie a Newt będzie się teraz obżerał tonami dżemu. I może jeszcze napisze komuś, że go nie będzie.

#zmianaosobytakfajnażeoluju

Thomas się denerwował.  
Chociaż nie. Denerwował to mało powiedziane. On wręcz rzygał z nerwów. A to co innego. Przecie to niemożliwe aby wymioty były objawami zdenerwowania. On po prostu...zjadł za dużo masła orzechowego! Dokładnie. Przynajmniej taką wersję utrzymywał przed wszystkimi. Przecież wszechzajebisty i doskonały Thomas się nie przyzna. No ale cóż musi zacząć się zbierać bo nie zdąży. Niekoniecznie się śpieszył ale za coś mu płacili. A płacili za godziny zatem logicznym jest, że im szybciej tam pójdzie tym szybciej osoby odpowiedzialne za to spotkanie go stamtąd zabiorą w obawie o jego zdrowie psychiczne. Bo jeszcze potnie się chlebem czy czymś takim. A tego nie chcieli.  
No ok. Bo po raz kolejny schodzimy z tematu mam wrażenie.  
Thomas swoim miłym głosem opowiadał o swojej miłej pracy i miłym życiu i tak dalej, i dalej.  
-Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania?- to właśnie ta część spotkania w której wszyscy na sali podnoszą ręce w górę. Nie, tak się nie stało.  
-Nikt? Zatem ogłaszam koniec spotkania. Gdy będziecie wychodzić z sali będę rozdawać autografy chętnym!- krzyknął Thomas za wybiegającą grupą. I już gdzieś w głębi pojawiła się nadzieja, że nikt nie podejdzie i będzie miał święty spokój a tu taki peszek.  
-Dla kogo?- spytał siląc się na spokój.  
-Newt. To dla kolegi. Debil złamał sobie nogę idąc.- odpowiedział. Taaak. Znając życie to jeszcze chodzi o tego debila dżemożercę.  
-Tak w ogóle to ja jestem Alby. Tak wiem, że cię to nie obchodzi i wiem, że nie masz po tym żadnych innych planów dlatego porywam cię i idziemy do Newta oglądać film.- powiedział na jednym wdechu chłopak a Thomas jako ten inteligentny po prostu...zemdlał. Więc Alby wziął go na barana i poszedł w stronę domu Newta. Przynajmniej blondyn się ucieszy, że ktoś go odwiedził.

* * *

 _Na górze dżem  
_ _Na dole bułka  
_ _Kapitan Ameryka jest zajebisty  
_ _A Iron Man kocha tosty_ \- by poet

* * *

Newt miał nadzieję na spokojne popołudnie zapełnione bułkami i Teen Wolfem. Bo miał zaległe odcinki. I naprawdę chciał mieć spokój. Znaczy chciał spotkać się z Thomasem (nie zapominajmy to jest TEN Thomas!) ale nie wyszło. Więc napisał tylko do swojego super-ekstra-fantastycznego kolegi że go nie będzie i ma wziąć dla niego autograf. I swój upragniony spokój nawet miał aż do chwili gdy zadzwonił dzwonek w drzwiach. I zanim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć jego matka już otwierała drzwi.  
-Synu mój kochany to Alby!- krzyknęła tylko i wróciła do czarodziejskiej króliczej nory. Tak mieli czarodziejską króliczą norę w kuchni. Bo mogli. A wracając do gości...  
-Jestem na górze Alby!- Dobra trzeba przyznać. Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć. Ale nic już teraz nie poradzi. Zatem Newt czekał u siebie w pokoju na tego murzyna. Bo chciał obejrzeć film. Najlepiej w towarzystwie. Gdy w końcu nadeszła ta chwalebna chwila w której Alby się wtoczył blondyn prawie dostał krwotoku. Z nosa. Jego Alby przyniósł mu na plecach Thomasa! Tego z Teen Wolfa!Tylko był nieprzytomny. Ale to nic takiego przecie. Alby usadził na kanapie aktora a potem sam walnął się po lewej stronie Newta.  
-Obejrzyjmy film!-wspaniały pomysł nawiedził głowę osoby ze złamaną nogą.  
-Sso sie zieje?-zapytał ledwo obudzony Thomas. Bo mógł.  
-Wiem!-wykrzyknął Newt włączając laptopa który stał na stoliku. Włączył film.  
Na ekranie pojawił się napis.

Kapitan Ameryka : Pierwsze starcie.

O tak. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się wyczepiście wręcz. Jeszcze tylko popcornu brakowało choć Alby wątpił czy Newt nie ma jakiejś miski schowanej w biurku. Na pewno miał dżem. I bułki. Bułki z dżemem to przecież świętość.

* * *

 ** _Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


End file.
